1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilizer for motor vehicles which has a roughly round, preferably spherical, or annular, preferably toroidal, cross section, which has several stabilizer sections and which is made essentially U-shaped, having two legs connected by a U-back with arc-shaped transitional shoulder areas.
2. Description of Related Art
Stabilizers of the initially described type are essentially known, for example, from published German Patent Application OS 28 05 007. Such stabilizers are used on the front and/or rear axles of motor vehicles, and are used mainly to reduce the roll angle of motor vehicles when driving on curves. U-shaped stabilizers are attached with the free ends of the U-legs to the wheel guide parts, while in the shoulder area they are supported in rubber bearings located on the vehicle superstructure. For "weight reduction," which in general is becoming more and more critical, stabilizers with a circular cross section have come into increasing use; therefore, stabilizers produced from pipes, i.e., so-called pipe stabilizers.
Since, at this point, the stress is greater in pipes than in comparable solid bars (D.sub.a solid bar&lt;D.sub.a pipe), under high load they do not reach the required number of load cycles or they can be used for a given number of load cycles only for smaller loads.
Published German Patent Application OS 28 05 007 describes a stabilizer formed of a pipe bent in a U-shape. Here, the required number of load cycles at a given stress will be achieved by the stresses being the same in all stabilizer sections. They are therefore stabilizers with the same stress in all stabilizer sections.
In cases of very high stress, in the past, effective weight reduction in stabilizers was not possible or the stabilizers could not withstand the required number of load cycles.